Old Enemies and New Friends
by BioRex24
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return after almost five years of being away they will meet up with old friends and maybe some new ones. Rated M for possible adult content in later chapters
1. Returning home

Hello everyone Biorex24 here and after a long time of silence i finally found some inspiration of a story to write. I recently got into watching the Gravity Falls series from beginning to end and i really liked the show and its characters. So this follows Dipper and Mabel returning almost five years after their first summer at the mystery shack. Some of the story will take place during the summer and the rest will take place after the twins turn 18 and enter their senior year of high school. And of Course before i begin like any other good Fan fiction i have to start with this

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story as they all belong to the creators of Gravity falls

It had been almost five year since the pines twins had been back to Gravity Falls. They had always meant to come back every year but something always came up. Whether it was normal or not was a different story. Whatever attracts all the weirdness to Gravity Falls seemed to follow them back home, and by them he meant him. Mabel was often dragged along his little mystery hunts, and he was happy for her company but over the years things got more difficult more dangerous. Dipper rubbed his neck feeling the two scars that went down from midway up his neck to his collar bone. This scar came from a vampire who was pretending to be a school teacher who tried to rip his throat out after throwing garlic powder in her face. Luckily Mabel was there to push the vampire off before it could finish the job letting Dipper stake it. This got him on the front page of the local newspaper. Little did Dipper know the scars on his neck would be the first of many that would follow his dangerous habit. He had several more on his torso and arms nothing serious just a bunch of close calls with some sharp claws. He looked over at his sister who was snoring against the window of his SUV and smiled if it had not been for her those scars would have been more than just scars. Though when she went off to do a summer internship for cosmetology Dipper wasn't complaining anything to get her away from all the craziness that followed him. Finally after their junior year Dipper and Mabel convinced their parents to not only let them return to Gravity Falls for that summer but to let them attend their senior year of high school their. Dipper heard a loud snort come from his back seat as he glanced back he remember who their extra passenger was. Waddles had grown to be over 50 pounds in the past few years, at first Waddles drove his parents up the wall when they first had brought him home. Soon enough though their parents grew to love him as a member of the family.

Dipper was brought from his thoughts as he drove past a familiar sign that he read aloud with a smile "Welcome to Gravity Falls, Nothing to see here." Just before entering the town itself he saw a little sign pointing down a dirt road that said "Mystery Shack this way." as he pulled up to the familiar shack in the woods he saw his Gruncles Stan and Ford along with Soos and Wendy holding a hand painted banner that said "Welcome back Mystery Twins." Dipper gently shook Mabel awake and as soon as she saw everyone outside of the window she practically kicked open the door and ran to the the group enveloping them all in a group hug. Dipper smiled and got out of the driver seat and let Waddles out of the backseat who also rushed to see all of their old friends. As soon as he got near the group hug he was dragged into the group hug by Wendy and Mabel. After the introductions Mabel and Dipper went to their respective rooms to unpack their stuff. Mabel returned to the attic that they shared and Dipper went to the extra room he discovered back on their first summer there. After about an hour of unpacking his things Dipper decided to go out into town and take in the sights he missed over the years. He walked by a mirror hanging on his wall on the way out. Dipper had grown somewhat muscular over the years with well defined muscles on his arms and the makings of a six pack on his torso. His wardrobe had not really changed over the years except his shorts were replaced with cargo pants to hold his various gadgets and his vest was replaced with a long trench coat with even more pockets hiding his various other methods for finding and dealing with the things that go bump in the night. Dipper walked downstairs and past a tour group being directed by Soos through shack. Dipper waved bye to Soos and Wendy trying not to disturb the tour and walked out the door and towards town. After about 15 minutes of walking he made it into town, and walked down the street absentmindedly not noticing another person in front of him also not paying attention. The both of them crashed into each other and fell back onto the ground. Dipper was about to apologize when he heard a familiar voice speak

"Hey! Watch where you're go...ing. Dipper is that you?" Dipper looked up to see a girl around his age with long blonde hair. His eyes widened in surprised "Pacifica?!"

There you are chapter one. I would like to give a shoutout to the author if a gravity falls story i recently read. Jack Coffison and his story Welcome to Lovecraft. His story gave me some ideas for my newer version of Dipper and he deserves to be recognized for it. Anywho Biorex24 signing off.


	2. A trip down memory lane

Wow, I am simply amazed at all the support i am getting for this story. I am so thankful i am typing up this chapter and posting it a day earlier than i had originally planned on. Thank you all so much and i really hope you enjoy this chapter. Before i start as always

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters or locations in this story

Dipper stared at the blonde haired girl known as Pacifica Northwest sitting on the ground in front of him. Dipper remembered the snobby little rich girl from five years ago who was intent on making his and his sisters lives a living hell. Dipper had noticed how much she has changed over the years. She had grown to be just a bit shorter than him and he was 6 feet tall. Her figure had also grown more womanly her hips had gotten more defined, her breasts had become larger, and her long blonde hair went down to the middle of her back. Dipper was brought back from his analysis of Pacifica's figure by her waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Dipper are you ok? You didn't hit your head did you?" Pacifica eyed the young man curiously leaning in very close trying to get a better look at him. This caused Dipper to come to his senses so quickly he jumped up with his hands waving in front him nervously.

"Oh..what..um yea I'm fine no head injuries here hehe..hehehe…", Dipper stood there with a nervous smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head. Dipper then realized that Pacifica was still on the ground in front of him and quickly held his hand out offering to help her up. Pacifica smiled and took his hand with a thank you as he pulled her up rather easily. _Hmm she is lighter than I thought she would be_ Dipper thought to himself. Now that Pacifica was standing up he could see that she was wearing a tight purple dress that went down mid thigh with a black crop top leather jacket and black leggings with white high heel boots. Seeing how her clothing hugged her figure made Dipper blush a deep red. Pacifica noticed this and with a concerned look she spoke.

"Hey Dipper you don't have a fever do you your face is all red?", Pacifica leaned in closer like before causing Dipper to only blush harder and to jump back once again.

"Oh what no not at all I'm fit as a fiddle. Anyway how have you been Pacifica it's been quite awhile since we last spoke," Dipper asked her in an attempt to change the subject which luckily for for him it work.

"You're right it has been awhile and I have been good, my family still has a small fortune even after my father losing our money when he invested in 'weirdness bonds' so we live in a smaller house and because of that we have grown closer and things in my family have been a lot better. I suppose I owe it to you in a way if you didn't stop that weird triangle guy we wouldn't have lost our fortune and I wouldn't have gotten as close to my parents as I am now so thank you," Pacifica flashed Dipper a bright smile that made his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Oh um no you don't have to thank me I was just trying to protect everyone," Dipper rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment while chuckling lightly. Pacifica smiled before her expression changed to one that said that she had an idea.

"Hey Dipper do you maybe wanna grab a bite to eat with me and catch up?" Pacifica questioned Dipper with almost hopeful eyes. He gave her a small smile but declined politely

"Thanks for the offer but there were others I was planning to go see can I take a rain check on that bite to eat?" Pacifica pouted playfully and then smiled

"Sure but I am going to hold to that!" she announced as she began to jog away with a wave. Dipper waved back before continuing on his way down the street. After taking in some more of the sights of the town he had missed so much over the years he had decided to go into the woods and pay a visit to some of his more unnatural friends. After about a half hour of walking Dipper finally made it to his first stop a small cave surrounded by strange looking mushrooms and moss. Dipper got down on his knees and crawled into the cave to see a bustling civilization of gnomes going about their business. That was they were until a certain brown haired gnome named Jeff spotted him calling attention to all the other gnomes who as soon as they all spotted him rushed over to greet him jumping up and down wildly. Dipper smiled and laughed at the scene that was taking place around him each of them all calling out his name except for a certain gnome who simply yelled Shmebulock over and over again. Dipper kneeled down and felt something plop down on the top of his head he reached up and felt that a pointy hat had been placed on the top of his head.

Jeff exclaimed happily in a loud voice "Because of a unanimous agreement between all of the gnomes it is my honor to proclaim you Dipper Pines an honorary gnome!" all of the gnomes clapped and cheered and began to swarm him once again. After spending some time with his new found brethren Dipper said that he had to go and see some other friends, and began to leave the cave. Dipper waved bye to the excited gnomes and exited the cave and made his way to his next stop. Dipper was climbing up the side of a mountain that had several familiar and manly shaped punched into the side of it. As Dipper had made it to one of the large holes in the mountain he was immediately pulled in by Chutzpar into a manly hug. After being released from the crushing hug and catching his breath dipper reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out an extra large bag of beef jerky which caused all the manotaurs to chant man over and over again as dipper began handing out handfuls of jerky to each of them. After exchanging manly conversations with each other for a few minutes the ground of the man cave began to shake as Leaderaur approached the young man as all the other manotaurs went silent. The large black Manotaur leaned over and smelled the young man before standing up and reaching into his chest exactly like he did when Dipper first met him. He pulled out a longer version of the spear that he was given as a child. Leaderaur handed Dipper the spear and loudly proclaimed in a booming voice that shook the man cave itself

"Your Mansformation is complete!" with that all the other Manotaurs cheered and chanted the word man once again and became silent as Dipper raised his hand to speak

"Thank you all, but I have to get going, but before I do….let me at that pain hole!" The Manotaurs cheered and carried Dipper over to said hole. That day the forest was filled with Dipper's screams once again filled the forest much like they did when he first encountered the pain hole all those years ago. After his visit with the Manotaurs and his battle with the pain hole Dipper paid a visit multi bear and brought him the latest album of Icelandic Pop Music Star Babba on tape. They danced and sang to the whole album together laughing the entire time.

After he left the cave of the multi bear by the time Dipper had made it back to the Mystery Shack it was almost dark and Wendy was just heading out to her car

"Oh hey Wendy sorry for not sticking around earlier I just felt like taking a walk around town and have a trip down memory lane you know?" Dipper said with an apologetic tone to Wendy. Wendy slugged him in the shoulder and spoke with a chuckle

"Don't worry about it if I were you I would be more worried about about your sister, she hasn't stopped knitting since she got here since everyone had either grown out of their old ones or they had started to fall apart, and Dipper you mind me asking why are you wearing a gnome's hat and carrying a giant spear?" she asked with a curious gaze shifting between those two items. Dipper laughed and told her it was a long story and waved her off and gave her a friendly fist bump before heading into the shack. He walked towards stairs but stopped and saw his Gruncle Stan in his usual sleeveless t shirt and boxer outfit snoring in his chair as an old episode of 'Ducktective' played on the television. He looked past Stan and and saw Mabel sleeping soundly with her head on the table covered in yarn and waddles sleeping soundly at her feet. Dipper smiled at his family and thought that Gruncle Ford must be sleeping down in the basement as Dipper climbed the stairs and went into his room changing into a t shirt and shorts. He climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Wow this one took me awhile to type up but here it is chapter two I hope you all like it I am really enjoying writing this story. Well again Biorex24 signing off.


End file.
